The Story Teller
by moonbird
Summary: An aspect of Usopp character I really like but rarely gets any focus is the fact, that he is indeed a story teller of the best kind. Usopp always told stories, or tall tails as they called it. From he was a child until the stories suddenly became reality. And sometimes, his stories would be way more than just empty words.
1. Chapter 1

It started a very long time ago, on a little island pretty remote, and far away from every-thing.  
But even such a small remote island, would seem pretty big for a little boy whom had hardly learned to walk yet.

A long-nosed little boy, he had barely started to speak words. The first time it happened, was when he found a dead lizard on the road, and excited he brought it all the way home, to show it to his mom and dad.

"Oh no Usopp." Banchina bit her lip. "That's an old dead lizard, that's no good."

At that Usopp looked annoyed as he looked up at his mom. "Not Lizard!" he stated.

"Yes it is." Banchina lectured. "And a dead one to, do not pick stuff up like that."

"No!" Usopp complained. "Not Lizard. Dragon!" he told.

That made Banchina blink. "Dragon?" she questioned.

"HAI!" Usopp grinned in a broad mouth, showcasing missing tooth's in all their glories. "Dragon!" he told. Then pointed at the story book on the table that Banchina had read out loud for him earlier that week. "Dragon!" he told.

Amused Banchina looked at him. "And you defeated that Dragon all by yourself?" she asked amused.

"HAI!" Usopp shouted proudly, making a man sitting in his chair by the table laugh.

"That's my boy!" Yasopp laughed. "Usopp the dragon slayer!" he stated. "You are going to be a brave warrior some day lad!" he grinned, ruffling up Usopp's hair, that all-ready now showed signs of becoming black and curly.

"Yasopp." Banchina sighed.

"Let him have his fun Banchina." Yasopp requested. "Kids these days, they grow up to quick. Suddenly he'll stop making up stories like that, that'll be a tragic day don't you think?" he asked.

And Banchina smiled amused. "You're quite right Yasopp." She admitted. "Though, he can't bring more dead lizards into the house, it's not healthy, he'll get ill if he picks up dead things form the ground."

* * *

That, had been the very first time that Usopp had made up a story, to cheer other people up.  
The story had been very short and simple, and only consistent of one word, 'dragon'  
But Usopp was very proud any-way, and he loved how it had made both mom and dad smile, he was ready to go out and make more adventures for himself! And then tell all about it.

When Usopp was six, almost seven. Suddenly one day, his dad was gone.  
Yasopp had gone to sea, to be a pirate again, to seek out adventures. Real ones, not just the silly ones that Usopp found in their back garden.

How strong his father was, and brave. To dare and go out there and do it for real! Usopp wanted to do that to. Some day, when he was strong and brave like his father. He also wanted to have adventures, real ones! Some day.

One day, Usopp found his mother, Banchina, sitting over the table crying. "Mom?" Usopp questioned.

"Oh?" Surprised Banchina looked up. "Usopp." She swallowed as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I didn't see you honey, or hear you. Is every-thing all-right?" she asked.

Usopp swallowed as he watched his mothers tears fall down her cheeks, in spite of her clearly trying to hide them. "Don't worry mom, Dad will be fine, he is really strong! And then he'll come back to us, with all of his pirates!" he exclaimed, spreading out his arms. "And we'll be waiting for them! I got a surprise in store for all of them!" he told.

"Oh?" Banchina asked, wiping away a tear.

"Well, it's kind of a secret mom, but you wont tell any-one right?" Usopp asked.

"Of course not." Banchina smiled amused.

"I'm building a flying ship." Usopp told. "Then we can go where even they can't. We'll go to the moon. And then dad will be so sorry he just went with the boring pirates. But that's okay, we can just take all of them with us for a second trip. It'll be so much fun, when the pirates come." He told. "And until then, I'll fill the walls of that ship with diamonds, you'll like that, it'll be really pretty." He stated as he held his hand on the table looking up at Banchina. "We have to be careful of the dragons though, they like shiny things and diamonds after-all, but that'll be okay. I'll slay all the dragons. I'm a brave warrior! Just like dad! Maybe I let one dragon go, but just one, it will be our pet, and it will be awesome!" he grinned.

Banchina smirked, then she chuckled, and then it evolved into a laugh. "Oh Usopp!" she laughed, as new tears pressed themselves through her eyes, but this time tears from laughter. "What am I to do with you?" she asked amused. "Thank you." She whispered.

And Usopp was happy, he knew he had done good. Making his mom smile like that.

Unfortunately, it was not before that, that Banchina fell ill, not long after Usopp's seven year old birthday.

Every-day she grew weaker, and Usopp did the best to help her, he did everything! He didn't want her to cook and over exert herself, so he did it for both of them, he cleaned for her, he made sure fresh air was let inside and that his own mother would be pampered by the seven year old.  
But it was of no use, soon she was bedridden.

"Mom, it'll be all-right soon. I know it will." Usopp whispered, sitting on a chair next to Banchina. "Dad will come any day now, the pirates will come! And they'll take us with them! And we'll have lots of adventures! We'll go to that island, that's high up in the sky! Where you can walk on the clouds!"

Banchina smiled amused at Usopp as she listened.

"The clouds are so soft that you fall a sleep almost by touching them. Unless they they are bouncy clouds! Those are of cause great for bouncing!" Usopp told, making Banchina chuckle. "And I'll take you there mom!" he told in a wide smile. "It'll be good for you! You'll love it!" he told.

Banchina smiled at him. "I'm sure I will Usopp, it sounds lovely." She told, before her eyes fluttered, and Banchina fell back asleep.

"The pirates will come mom." Usopp whispered. "I know they will."

And Usopp would keep saying that, every single day, he would run through town, stating that pirates would coming, because his mother would smile when he did that! Then he would sit by her side, and tell stories about the adventures they were going to have!  
And Banchina would smile and laugh of his stories, her eyes lighten up when she saw him, regain a new life, only if it was only a little Usopp was doing good! He knew he did! His mom would make it through this!

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING!" Usopp happily yelled as he ran in circles inside of the little bedroom, Banchina chuckling, though soon it evolved into a coughing fit.

"MOM!" Usopp shouted running towards her, pouring up water. "Don't be scared, they wont hurt you. They are all quiet outside right now because I told them to be… I told them, my mother is a strong brave woman and she needs her rest. If you don't do as I say you have to deal with me, and they _all_ covered in fear." he stated pressing the water glass towards Banchinas lips. "They are right aside, being quiet as mice... They are to afraid to be anything else. They know whom the real brave warrior is here."

Banchina managed to drink what she could, but it wasn't enough and weakly she looked at Usopp, with such love glowing in her eyes. "My boy…" she whispered. "My wonderful little brave boy." she told as she reached a shaking hand towards him. "You are going to do so much with your life, all those things…. You'll see them." she told. "You are going to be a brave warrior of the sea, just like your dad… You look so much like him."

"Of course I will mom!" Usopp exclaimed taking her hand as he held it close to his cheek. "Even better than that, i'll be a Captain!" he told. "Captain Usopp, not afraid of anything. I… I'll sail all of the ocean, i'll become really brave and strong so you'll never have to be afraid, i'll protect you!" he told. "I promise I will!" he stated.

Weakly Banchina looked at him. "I know you will." she told. "You make me so proud… Usopp." she whispered and then closed her eyes, falling a sleep again.

The pirates never came, and one day, Banchina was gone. She was dead… And Usopp, only seven years old. Was left alone.

"No, no, no, no!" Usopp cried. "The pirates were supposed to come! We were going to go on adventures together!" he cried down in his small skinny legs.

"I'm sorry kid." An elder man told, trying to put a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Dead is dead, your mother is not coming back."

"NO!" Usopp cried. "The pirates will come! They must!" he cried.

"Kid.." the elder man tried, but Usopp turned around, and crying ran away.

For a good while, Usopp kept to himself, he didn't want to see any-one or talk to any-one, he just wanted to bury himself, far down, deep under the ground, but that didn't help. Either he locked himself into the little empty house, where it was only him left now, all alone.  
Or he would take long walks, alone in the forest...

He tried to remind himself, he was seven now! He could take care of himself! For sure! He was a brave warrior of the sea and a whole seven years old now, that was basically a grown man! So he shouldn't feel this weak and helpless, that was just wrong! He shouldn't... He was walking around the forest with these thoughts in his head, beating himself with a small fist, and that was when he met her, a little girl, sitting alone crying.

Stunned Usopp looked at her, then cleared his throat.

Frightened the girl looked up. "Who.. Who are you?" The girl asked frightened.

"A pirate." Usopp told at ones. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"ple-please don't hurt me mr. Pirate." The little girl sniffed. "I'm lost, I can't find my parents!"

Usopp blinked, then sniffed. "Tch, you should be more careful like that. There's all sorts of creatures in these woods that would love to get their hands on a true princess such as you."

"WHAT!?" the little girl screamed, then blinked. "Princess?" she asked.

"Isn't that what you are?" Usopp asked. "You sure look like one to me."

"No I'm not.. a princess.. I mean. Maybe I am." The girl smiled amused. "Am I?" she asked.

"Of course you are a princess!" Usopp exclaimed. "Look at you, golden hair, white skin. Tch, be glad I am just a pirate. There are warlocks in these forests whom hungers after true princess's, nothing else can do it! And dragons, Dragons loves to kidnap princess's!"

"Oh no." The girl bit her lip. "What should I do if that happened?" she asked.

"Sit tight of course!" Usopp grinned. "I'll come and free you, that's just what I do! I slay monsters all the time!"

"Really?" The girl asked wide-eyed.

"Of cause!" Usopp grinned. "Why else would I know so much about them?" he asked. "Now where do you life, I'll follow your home!" he stated.

"Really?" The girl asked, then beamed as she stood up. "Thank you! I life in Syrup village!"

"Really?" Usopp asked. "I do to! Hah! And it's easy to get there, it's not to far from here! Come on! I'll show you!" he grinned grabbing the girls hand pulling her with him.

He never got that girls name, but Usopp had regained his sense of purpose! He had done good again!  
And looking at his empty home again, he could see it now. This was a dusty old house, it was the lair of a pirate! And a brave warrior of the sea!  
The pirates would still come, they were just a little late, all Usopp had to do was to be patient and wait for them.

With that in mind, Usopp faced the ocean in front of him, with a big smile on his face. "Mom." He whispered. "I wont let them forget you, not before the pirates came." He told, and then he turned around, before he sucked in his breath, and yelled as loudly as he could. "THE PIRATES ARE COMING!" as he had done so many times while Banchina was still alive, it had made her smile, and now, it would remind the villagers of Syrup. Remind all of them, every-day that Usopp was still there.

* * *

Time went by, and Usopp made his way, alone in his hut, working for himself, keeping every-thing in order for himself, and cheered himself up with his own stories.  
In the beginning, the towns people were very amused about the little seven year old, waltzing around claiming to be a pirate Captain, it made them chuckle and some-times they would even give him a little some-thing, like a hot meal, which was Usopp's favorite thing to get, then he could save his rations for the day and get a filled stomach.

Though, time just went on, and while a seven year old who kept making up big fantastic stories and insisted they were true was adorable, a fifteen year old whom did the same, perhaps.. weren't.  
In fact, it was at that point the towns-people started to call him strange and annoying, they wanted him to stop live in his head and take life more seriously.  
His daily morning run yelling that the pirates were coming, had become so much routine that most people had forgotten the purpose of it.  
Not Usopp though, as long as he did it, his mother would be there, and he wouldn't be alone, not really.  
She adored his stories, she liked when he called that there were pirates, and as long as he continued being true to what she had loved, she would care and he would not be alone.

Though it was not always that was so easy to remember, as an annoyed towns-man had literately thrown his frying pan after Usopp one morning, and Usopp was now nursing a healthy bump on his head, as he sat alone at a grassy hill.

A pain stuck into his chest, a pain he didn't feel so often, but now he did.. he felt like crying.  
He couldn't tell exactly why, he just did. Some-times, things just became a bit to much, and he felt like he could shout and throw things every-where.. And some-times he did, and then he felt like he would cry.  
But he wouldn't cry! For he was a brave warrior of the sea, and he would show them.. some-day.. maybe.

That was when three pairs of foot-steps slowly approached him.

Usopp frowned, and then turned his head to look annoyed at the intruder, then he blinked, as he saw three young boys looking at him. A pretty good deal younger than himself, maybe they were thirteen maybe younger.. not terrible old.

"Erhm.. Excuse me." One of the boys swallowed. "I'm sorry, we heard you talking in town and well.."

"Are you really a pirate Captain?" The other boy blurted, then swallowed as he stepped back.

Usopp blinked as he looked at the three boys whom looked back at him, then he smirked. "Heh." He grinned. "Well, of course I am a pirate Captain!" he stated as he stood up. "Captain Usopp of the Usopp pirates, I got eight million men following me, because I am a brave warrior of the sea." He stated as he crossed his arms, then slowly leaned forward as he smirked at him. "so be careful or they'll come after you." He blinked, making the three boys scream as they fell backwards, making Usopp stand up as he laughed loudly. "HAHAHA! That's what I like to see, prober respect, I might just let you be a part of my crew now." He stated.

The three boys blinked at him. "Re.. Really?" One of the boys asked.

"Well, maybe." Usopp frowned as he crossed his arms and looked to his left, away from the boys. "But of course, first you would have to proof that you have what it takes to be real pirates!" he stated, making the three boys look wide-eyed at him. "You must pass the three tests!" he stated, holding up three fingers.

"What tests?" One of the boys asked.

"First, pirates needs to be able to work together as a team, it's dangerous out there! The test of team-work! Then a pirate need to be strong, so you need to pass the test of strength!" Usopp told. "And lastly, what all real pirates need to do! Find treasures! First when you found the treasure can you be a part of the Usopp pirates! That's the last test!" he stated.

Making the three boys gape at him. "OOAAHH!"

"But first." Usopp grinned. "The test of team-work, do you dare to try?" he asked challenging.

And the three boys at ones yelled. "HAI!"

"Then follow me!" Usopp laughed gesturing at them, eventually he lead them to a grassy field, and then.. he very simply put up a ball-game, himself against the three younger boys, telling them they had to beat him, by working as a team, and it ended up in a lot of laughter and joy.. and Usopp was beaten flat by the three young boys.

It was on purpose of cause! Of cause it was on purpose! As if he couldn't win to a bunch of ten year olds!

Their names were Tamangi, Ninjin and Piiman, and well.. that sure had been a lot of fun.

The next day all three of them were back for the second test, the test of strength, which were a bunch of wrestling matches, ending with all three of them teaming up on Usopp, effectively pinning him to the ground, and as they did, all four of them roared in laughter, none of them could remember ever having so much fun!

And then on the third day, as the three young boys met up at the same spot, they were left disappointed to discover that Usopp wasn't even there.. That was until Ninjin found the map, and the three boys lightened up with the promise of treasure! Soon they followed the map, across the island, through town, until at last, they stood by the shore.

"But.." Ninjin looked around. "There is nothing here." He told disappointed.

"Did he cheat us?" Piman asked.

"Why would he do that?" Tamangi asked. "He's really cool! And funny, he wouldn't do that!" he told.

Ninjin frowned. "Yeah, there must be a reason." He told.

Peeman nodded. "Lets keep looking!"

Then a voice sounded, hidden among the rocks. "That's the spirit, a true pirate never gives up, that was the final test! The most important one! Never hold back for adventure, never give up! Treasures don't come easily you know." And then from the rocks, did Usopp appear, carrying a jar clearly filled with cookies. "Congratulations! You passed the three tests! Now you need to decide, do you want to be a part of the Usopp pirates?" he asked.

The three boys looked wide-eyed at Usopp as he beamed at them.

"Re-Really?" Piman asked.

"Of cause!" Usopp exclaimed. "You have all the best pirate qualities in you! You work together as friends and family, you are strong! And most importantly, you didn't hesitate to go on adventure and wouldn't give up! A captain like me, would be proud to have a crew such as you! So what do you say? Do you want to be Usopp pirates?" he asked.

Wide-eyed the young boys looked at him, and then they all yelled. "HAI!" they exclaimed.

"Then we'll feast together to celebrate and seal the deal!" Usopp grinned. "From today! You will be known as the Usopp pirates! And I! Captain Usopp! Will do my best to be the best Captain in the entire world!" he grinned, and the three boys yelled.

"HURRAI!"

As Usopp grinned and handed out cookies, their so called feast and treasure. It didn't matter to the boys nor Usopp though, they just had so much fun at that very moment, and they were looking very much forward to have tons of more fun together!  
So what if it wasn't real and just pretend, these stories were the fun such a boring place needed.

For an entire year, the Usopp pirates had lots of adventures together, they were partners in crime and trouble makers together now, and fun they had.  
Usopp the leader, whom fearlessly (mostly.) lead them.. but what was most important though, was that he wouldn't let them get hurt.  
The times they had been caught in their mischievous outings, Usopp hadn't hesitated for a second to take all of the blame to protect his so-called pirate crew. A thing the three boys were very thankful for, and that just made them respect him so much more, they were genuinely proud to call him the honorary captain.

* * *

It was though, after a year, as Usopp had turned sixteen, that tragedy stroke.  
The people whom lived in the mansion, and were the main providers of trading to the island, had died. Leaving their only daughter, Kaya, all alone.

"Poor girl." A man in town sighed shaking his head.

"Is it true?" Usopp asked quietly, making the two men who had been talking turn to Usopp, as he looked wide-eyed up at them. "Doesn't she have any-one?" he asked. "no sisters? Uncles? Gran-parents?" he asked.

"Well, there are servants, and she's rich, so she'll be fine." The first man told.

"That's not the same though." Usopp swallowed looking down, feeling the empty hole in his chest emerge, and he had barely felt it for an entire year.. this feeling of being so alone, having.. no real family. Poor girl, he wished there was some-thing he could do for her.

"Even with her illness, she should recover." The second man told.

"Illness?" Usopp asked.

"Poor girl can't leave the house, she couldn't even make it to her parents funeral." The first man sighed.

For the rest of the day, Usopp couldn't stop thinking about that poor girl, all alone in a big empty mansion. No mother of father to hold her or make her laugh, not even being able to go out and have adventure.. it was horrible.  
Usopp just wished there was some-thing he could do! Any-thing! Thinking about her, so sad an alone.

Then Usopp realized, making people laugh was what he did! It was the one thing he was brilliant at! That was it! He would make her laugh, every-one felt better when they laughed!  
It wasn't much, but at least he could give her that.

And thus it happened, that an early morning, it was knocking on a young girls bedroom window.

Kaya was deeply confused, there were no servants around, so at last she walked to the window herself, to be met by the sight of a very strange looking boy on a branch on the other side.. he was extremely strange looking, with his dark skin, black curly hair, and this incredible funny nose.

"Hallo!" The strange boy beamed at him. "I'm really sorry to disturb, but well, I am chasing this Tontaran, and I thought, maybe it came past here, maybe you saw it?"

"You are chasing a what?" Kaya asked stunned.

"Tontaran." The strange boy told. "It's this really mischievous little gnome, looks a little like a leprechaun, except it has a big bushy tail and moves so fast it's impossible to see it with the naked eye. Unless of course you have eyes as amazing as mine!." He told in a grin. "I was chasing him over the ocean myself. He promised me gold, but all I got was a long nose!" he exclaimed. "See?" he asked pointing at his nose.

Stunned Kaya looked at him, then her lips, that had constantly looked so very sad for months, suddenly turned upwards, her eyes that had only looked heart-broken for just as long twinkled a little bit, and then, a giggle escaped her lips, then she laughed into her hand.

That though, only seemed to make the boy lighten up as he smiled warmly at her. "So I guess you haven't seen him then." He told. "A shame, hey! I'm Captain Usopp!" he told in a grin. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I heard a lot about you!" he told.

Kaya blinked. "About me?" she asked.

"Well, I heard about your parents." Usopp admitted. "And that you are ill, that really sucks." He flat out stated. "You're really not allowed to leave this mansion?" he asked.

"Afraid not." Kaya nodded, then coughed down into her hand. "Oh dear." She coughed.

"Hey! Go back to bed if you don't feel well!" Usopp exclaimed.

"No, no I.." Weakly Kaya looked up. "Please stay a bit, this is the most fun I had for ages."

Usopp looked at her. "You look exhausted, you better rest." He told.

Dissapointed Kaya bit her lip.

"What about I cut you a deal?" Usopp asked. "You do your best to get better, and then I'll come again tomorrow?" he offered.

Kaya blinked as she looked up. "You would do that? She asked.

"OF COURSE!" Usopp grinned. "And I! Captain Usopp of the Usopp pirates! Never breaks a promise! If I capture the Filigut before tomorrow, I'll tell you how I did it! If I don't, I tell you how he tricked me so I had to sail all the way here from across the ocean on my big pirate ship." He grinned.

Kaya shook her head. "I think I heard of you." She commented.

"Oh?" Usopp asked.

"You are that kid running through town every-day yelling that the pirates are coming aren't you?" Kaya asked. "I can hear you all the way up here every morning."

"Well erh.." Usopp blushed deeply.

"Klarahdora says you are a cheap liar and a trouble maker, and I should stay away from you." Kaya told.

"Erhh.." Usopp blushed deeply. "Well, if I am just sitting here, what harm does that make?" he asked, gesturing at the branch he was sitting on, out-side of the window.

"Hmm." Thoughtfully Kaya looked at the branch then at Usopp. "I guess you are right." She smiled, then coughed ones again.

"Okay! Now I do go!" Usopp stated. "Go back to bed! Now!" he demanded, grabbing a branch as he swung himself down. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he finally told as he landed on the ground, and then ran for the wall and the hole he had found in it there.

* * *

And indeed Usopp kept his promise, the next day he came, to tell Kaya new stories, and the day after that, and the day after that. It became a specific routine for Usopp! First, he woke the town with his cries for pirates, then he would entertain the Usopp pirates for a bit before they had to do their chores, then he would go to Kayas and tell her stories, just to see her smile and make her laugh. He never saw her leave that room, or talk to any-body else than her adult servants, or have any other kind of fun, and after Usopp had told his stories right before the servants would come with Kayas lunch, Usopp had to take care of his own living arrangements, trying to scrape some money and food together by doing that days odd-jobs.  
But even so, he never failed at yelling that the pirates were coming each morning, he never failed to be there for the Usopp pirates, and he never failed to meet up at Kayas to tell her stories.

Whether it was sun-shine, heat-wave, storm, rain or icing cold, Usopp would be there, every-single day. For an entire year. Telling his stories to the Usopp pirates, to Kaya, to any-one whom would listen, so busy was he that he nearly forgot his own dream, the dream of living his own stories, to be a real adventure, pirate and brave warrior of the sea. To stop playing pretend and do it for real, and then finally, after a year.. They came. The straw-hat pirates.

Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami, the three people that would change Usopp's life for-ever, and finally allowing him to meet his true destiny.

Though it was a sad day for the Usopp pirates and Kaya, they all knew it, no one could tell stories like Usopp could, or make them feel so real and fun. As far as they concerned, Usopp was the coolest person in the world. Selfless, kind, funny and brave. Caring for others above all else… The best friend either of them had ever had.  
But not every-body could see that, all they saw was an annoying brat disturbing the peace, and Usopp, was probably meant for more than that. No definitely, he was meant for WAY more.

To keep him trapped on this small island, would simply be… Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

For Luffy, Zoro and Nami, it was obvious what kind of a person Usopp was. They had gotten to witness it first hand, how he used his stories to cheer other people up and help them.  
His lies were not the kind of lies meant to cheat nor hurt people, his lies were the kind that was meant to bring laugher and amusement. And his kindness and concern for others was really what made his person.  
They had gotten to see that as they had all faced the Kuro pirates together.

But not every-body got to be introduced to Usopp like that, as Sanji joined the straw-hat pirates.. He had no idea what so ever what to make of this strange teen and all of his, to say it mildly, stupid lies.

What Sanji saw at first was a big bloated booster, filled with barg and no bite. What the heck did Luffy want with this guy?

It was in Lougetown that Sanji got his big revelation, they had each gone to their own, to shop and re-supply.  
Sanji was walking around, looking at different ingredients, trying to make a food-plan inside of his head so he knew what to buy, over-buying never did it for him, he hated letting any food go to waste, food was far to precious for that.

Then he heard it, that high pinched voice, Usopp's voice.. boosting all over again, Sanji rolled his eyes as he heard the tall tale being told for the hundred time. "For I Captain Usopp! Would face the sea-king! Unfortunately it swallowed me whole, and I had to wait until I got pooped out before I could fight it again."

And by that Sanji choked, before suddenly he also heard a loud laughter, a childs laughter, laughing and laughing.

Sanji blinked as he walked forward and rounded a corner, and there he saw it, Usopp sitting down on a door-step with a little black-haired girl, the girl laughing her head off as Usopp grimaced, seemingly not caring that his previous story had been pretty unflattering towards himself.

"Feeling better now?" Usopp then asked the girl.

"Uhu!" The girl nodded as she grinned. "You're so cool Captain Usopp!" she beamed.

"Yeah." Usopp grinned ruffling up her hair. "I am, so lets find your mother, she must be worried for you." He told.

"UH!" The girl grinned as she nodded her head.

"I got an idea, why don't I give you a ride, then your view will be better and you can shout when you see her!" Usopp grinned.

The girl gaped. "You're strong enough for that?" she asked.

"OF CAUSE!" Usopp grinned. "I'm the great Captain Usopp!" he told. "I'm super strong, watch!" and then he bowed over, to pick up the girl, and then place her on his shoulders were she could better see over his head. "Now then." Usopp smirked. "I guess you are the captain of me! So tell me Captain Lucy, where are we headed?" he asked.

"FORWARD!" The little girl screamed.

"YOSH!" Usopp grinned as he held her small feet's tights. "Hold on tight! And remember to yell when you see your mom!" he laughed as he ran forward, and soon had disappeared into the ground, not even having noticed Sanji.

"Huh." Sanji blinked, and then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Well I be dammed." He muttered lightening his cigarette. Well, a guy willing to help a little lady in need, he couldn't be that bad, certainly a lot better than that stupid marimo that didn't even appreciate ladies.

* * *

Nami had known from the start, she noticed a lot, when some-body was upset, Usopp would go out of his way to cheer them up with his stories.  
They would sound like boosting lies, but it was just his was of re-directing attention from the problem and make people forget their troubles for a little while, granting them some laughter, so they could return to the problem at hand with a fresh perspective, having been removed just a little bit.

She saw it happening with Vivi, Vivi had spend an entire day walking around in circles, biting her own nail and trying to keep back her own tears because of worry of her kingdom. yet there was absolutely nothing they could do! They were sailing the speed they were sailing, they could not go faster and nothing anyone did could make the ship go anywhere.

Yet still, one evening, Vivis laughter could be heard over the deck of the ship, followed by Luffy's howling laughter as the young rubber Captain fell back on the deck holding his stomach. "Then what happened?!" he asked in a excited voice.

"Well… He jumped ten meters up in the air, screaming so loud that the giants mistook the scream for a roar, which made them shiver in fear of this great Captain." Usopp grinned.

"Woaah!" Chopper gaped. "You're so cool Usopp! you've done os much already!"

Usopp smirked as he bowed over and picked Chopper up, to put the little reindeer on his shoulder. "I havn't even begun yet Chopper." he told in a grin then turned to Vivi. "Vivi, we'll be alright. Captain Usopp is here to safe you!" he grinned.

Vivi chuckled and she laughed wiping away tears. "I can see that." she told.

And Luffy grinned. "We are all here! Shishishishi!"

"Thank you." Vivi whispered. "It means a lot to me."

Keeping the mood high with stories, making people laugh for a bit, letting them forget themselves, bringing light to the situation… That was just what Usopp did.

Of cause the back-side became evident as it turned out, Usopp also used his stories to redirect other people from his own problems, even as a way to redirect himself from his problems and more troublesome feelings.  
The more Usopp boosted about some-thing, the more terrible he actually felt, thus he felt the greater need to cover up his own shortcomings.  
Covering up his feelings the only way he knew how.. with stories! Creating his carefree mask of carefree attitude, to cover up the worrisome storm that laid underneath.  
He didn't want to be weak.. didn't want to be a burden.. he would rather die than let people see how weak he actually felt.. and that stupid pride, nearly destroyed him.

"Nami I promised…" Usopp told as he looked towards the ocean. "I promised I would become a great warrior like my dad. But i'm just a coward, aren't I?" he asked.

"No of course not." Nami tried to reason with him. "You saved my life! You faced Enel, all alone! I saw it!"

"BUT I WANTED TO RUN!" Usopp shouted as he turned to her, swallowing. "And I did run… With you over my shoulder down the cloud. I was to scared." he told. "I left Enel to Luffy… To people stronger than me. Because… I wasn't strong enough. I was way to afraid."

"Usopp.. If you had stayed we would all have died. Me, you and Sanji." Nami told. "If you hadn't been there we would have died. You saved me."

Usopp looked at her, then looked away, as if he couldn't even bear to look at her. "Nami what am I even doing here?" he asked. "You are all so great, Luffy and Zoro are so strong. You are the best navigator in the world, Chopper can cure almost any illness… All I can do is lying your ears full. With terrible terrible lies no one in their right mind would ever buy. I know Kaya and the gang were just being nice to me… out here it's different though. Who can afford to just be a child fooling around?" he asked. "It is all lies you know, it's not real… It's just lies."

"Kaya loved your lies!" Nami exclaimed. "And so did your friends… And so do I." she told making Usopp looked at her. "Luffy and Chopper to." she told. "Even Robin, she even puts her book away when you get started with Chopper… She listens to your lies, it makes her smile." she told. "Think about that for a second! Robin smiling!" she pointed out. "Sanji opens the door to the galley so he can hear, I swear I saw Zoro chuckle they he pretended to be a sleep."

And Usopp sighed deeply. "That's very nice, but what does that help out here on the grand-line?" he asked.

"Well.. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have Merry right now." Nami pointed out which made Usopp halt, and he looked at the railing, gently resting a hand on the patched up place.

"Yeah.. Merry." Usopp breathed, then smiled lightly. "I promise, i'll make sure she'll carry us through! I'll make sure of it, i'll be of use!" he told.

"You already are, I tried to tell you." Nami rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Usopp, we need everybody on this crew. Nobody gets left behind."

* * *

 _"Don't worry about it Usopp, we can just get another one."_

That was what broke it for Usopp! Another one?! Another Merry?! How could Luffy just sit there, and replace a Nakama for a newer better model?! What else would the Captain just exchange so carefree! Just get another stove… Just get another ship as if the old one hadn't sacrificed so much for all of them… Just get another sniper.  
They were all just pieces that could be exchanged for better and newer models… darkly Usopp threw the blanket away from himself and stood up.

In this situation, there were no lighter stories to tell. It was no time to lift the mood or try to make anyone feel better.

Worst of all… it was true. This proved it, Usopp had failed… Everyone. he had failed his Nakama, he had failed of even taken care of himself, he had failed Kaya, failed his mother… he would not fail Merry!  
He couldn't… He refused.

"I challenge you." Usopp spoke. And he was deadly serious. "To duel… Captain Monkey D Luffy."

It was a stunning cold going through all whom heard those words.  
Here there were no mask to hide behind, no pretty lie to cover up the ugly truth…

Not for Usopp, not for Luffy… not for anyone….

Would have been grant to hide behind some bright lie or daydream in that moment, but it wasn't to be so.

And as Usopp laid beaten and broken by Luffy's feet's, Luffy saying he could take Merry… Usopp had lost.. he was broken.  
He was the furthest down a person could ever be… The hero, had fallen.

* * *

Yet the thing about Usopp stories was, that in his stories the fallen hero always rose to victory, and another thing about Usopp stories.  
Ever since he had stopped playing pretend to try the real thing, his stories seemed to become reality.  
And from the ashes did a hero rise, a hero by the name sogeking… Sogeking, Usopp's greatest lie yet.  
And yet a lie being made into reality while Usopp span his lie… Ones again his lies served their purpose, of bringing a bit of light to the grim reality.  
Granting everyone a tiny bit of distance so they could gain strength to fight a little bit more.

Yet a lie… Could never be as strong as reality. As Usopp stood up there with the mask torn off, shouting at Luffy. "LUFFY GET UP! LUFFYYYYYYY!"

"Usopp…" Luffy groaned by the sight of him, and yet still managed a smile. "You're here to?"

"Of course I am you idiot!" Usopp shouted stamping in the ground. "Now get the hell up! You can't just lie around like that! That is not like you, lend my strenght, take it all if it helps! I'll fight Lucci for you, JUST DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

"Usopp… You're so brave." Luffy commented amused and Usopp halted, but then bit his lip.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Usopp shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASS CAPTAIN!"

At that moment, it was clear to see… When there were no lies and no masks to hide behind, Usopp proved his truth worth.  
Proved that he was brave.

* * *

Of course as things have it, ones they were all in safety and together again… Usopp did not hesitate to further his own lies and fantasies.

"I didn't know you were friends with heroes!" Luffy laughed excitedly as they sat on deck on their proud new ship the sunny. "Where did you meet?" he asked.

"oh ones a very long time ago." Usopp smirked amused at Luffy. "I saved him from a three-headed dragon." He told. "He thought he had it under control, but three heads were a bit to much for him, I though! I had it figured out!" he told.

"Oaah! What did you do?" Chopper asked in a gape.

"Three-headed dragons are easy you see." Usopp smirked. "You just have to set them up against each other, and the dragon will do the fight for you! See I realized, the middle head was the female and the two others were male, both in love with her! So I said to the left head, yo! Did you hear what the right head said about you? He called you ugly, he plans to take the lady for himself!" he told. "And that made him furious, so he attacked the left head, his own head!"

Sanji rolled his eyes as he snorted, Franky tough, their newest crew-member blinked stunned as he listened to the story. "Wauw that's.."

"Quite the imagination." Robin finished for the cyborg smiling. "I have yet to meet any person with as big an imagination as long-nose san. A true story teller to the last."

"I guess I shouldn't be to surprised." Franky then admitted scratching his hair. "He did come up with that entire sogeking story after-all.. completely nuts to."

"Yeah." Nami shook her head. "But typically Usopp." She chuckled amused. "I wonder when he'll realise… That he doesn't need to lie to show people that he is brave."

"AND THEN WE BOTH SHOT ON THE SAME TIME!" Usopp exclaimed in triumph standing up. "Sogeking fired the pepper that forced the female the open her mouth! And I made my own master shot! Shooting grape filled with Tabasco sauce! RIGHT INTO HER MOUTH!"

And Luffy and Chopper cheered as Usopp took a bow… Well, some laughter after this ordeal didn't hurt at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Having Usopp back, sure was great for all of them.

More than ever, Usopp seemed to aim to please. Always there with such a big smile on his face, always wanting to cheer everybody up.

It was so easy to forgot about what had happened and what was might going on under Usopp's skin and inside of his head.  
When he was just such a joy, ready to give everybody else a little bit of confidence.

Chopper for instance, as the little reindeer was a little down and Usopp poked in.

"Well it's just…" Chopper hesitated. "When i'm not a real reindeer, I wonder what i'm actually am."

"NOT A REAL REINDEER!" Usopp exclaimed. "Of course you are a real reindeer, why wouldn't you be?"

"Look at me." Chopper smiled a little sadly. "I stand on two legs, I speak human languets, i'm a doctor… I have a blue nose. People keep thinking i'm a Tanuki, I don't even look like a reindeer any more."

"Geesh, you sound just like Barry." Usopp rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Chopper blinked. "Who's Barry?"

"Barry the bear." Usopp told. "An old friend of mine, there was a time he honestly thought he was just a silly human man wearing a fur coat."

"Why would he think that if he's a bear?" Chopper asked.

"Because that's what other people kept telling him, though that didn't stop him from being a bear." Usopp told then sat down on the deck crossing his legs. "See, it all started while Barry was hibernating a winter." he told and Chopper gaped as he sat down in front of Usopp. "Without knowing it, Barry had gone to sleep at a building ground owned by the marines, and when he woke up again.. he was in the middle of a marine base."

"Uh that sounds dangerous!" Chopper gaped.

"Njah it was fine." Usopp told. "Because the first marine Barry met, just assumed that Barry worked there. Barry tried to tell him that.. Barry was just a bear whom had woken up from his hybernation! But the marine shook his head. If you are a bear, what then would you be in a marine base?" he asked. "Clearly you must be a human, you're just wearing a silly fur coat."

"That's stupid." Chopper commented.

"Indeed, but it went on!" Usopp told lifting a finger.

Not far from them, a raven haired woman was smiling as her pen scribbled over a blank page, the orange haired girl sitting in front of her was also smiling as she had put her own work down just to listen, then she opened her eyes and looked at the raven haireds work. "Wait… Is that Usopp's story you are writing down?" she asked.

"Yes." Robin told quietly. "Be still, I need to hear it."

"Does Usopp know you are doing that?" Nami asked in a blink.

"I did ask his permission." Robin assured as she calmly wrote.

"And he said?" Nami asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"He didn't know why I would want to do such a thing, he said I shouldn't be waisting me time on it." Robin to quietly. "When I told him I wanted to, he said fine."

"You don't write down all of his stories do you?" Nami asked. "It's not all of them that are that… you know."

"No, not all of them." Robin told. "This one, is one of the more specials ones. At least I think it is." she commented in a light smile. "I like it."

Nami blinked and then looked back at Usopp whom was by the end of the story. "Man, Barry was so cold… he really really wanted to hibernate." the sniper told the reindeer. "But only bears hibernated, and he wasn't a bear! he was a person with a silly fur coat, the marine, the sergeant, the vice admiral and even a real admiral had said so! So it would have to be true! … But man oh man… he wanted to hibernate, a shame humans didn't hibernate." Usopp sighed. "That though was when Barry looked up, blinked to himself and frowned… Wait a minute. What does it matter what the marine, the sergeant, the vice admiral and even the admiral said. That wont change that i'm a bear! Because I just am.. a bear!" he told. "And with that thought Barry dug himself down into a nice cave, laid down where it was soft warm and cosy. And then he simply fell a sleep, hibernating like all bears do. Because, no matter what anyone says. Barry was still… Just a bear."

Chopper gaped, and then he cheered as he jumped up. "That's so amazing!" he told. "I get it! So even though someone tries to say something else, it wont matter! I'll still be a real reindeer!" he exclaimed.

"You got it Chopper." Usopp grinned. "All though, one important detail about you!" he laughed as he picked Chopper up and fell down on his back holding Chopper up in the air in a arms reach. "You are not just a reindeer! You are the most amazing reindeer in the entire world!" he laughed.

"WOAH! You really think so?!" Chopper asked.

"Well duh!" Usopp grinned. "You patch me up when I am all beat up, I can always rely on you like that. You're the best reindeer friend ever! No other reindeer could be as good as friend as you. And Luffy is right, your transformation and fighting is so cool!"

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Chopper screamed from up in the air. "I DON'T GET HAPPY JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SUCH STUPID SHIT YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted being red over his entire face making Usopp laughed out loud.

And any other crew members whom were nearby tried not to laugh to loud so it wouldn't be to obvious that they had listened in.

That is all except from Luffy whom had no regard for that kind of stuff and just launched himself at the both of them so they ended up in one big pile. "I GOT THE BEST NAKAMES EVER!" he laughed as they tumbled around.

"LUFFY YOU SHIT! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT BY THAT!" Chopper shouted and Usopp nodded.

It yet only took a second and all three strawhats broke out in laughter, and then the fight was on as they tumbled across the deck as the pair of overgrown boys that they were.

* * *

When you lived in as close proximity to each other as the strawhats did, privacy and alone time was almost like a thing of legend.

You would always be able to hear someone somewhere nearby, and if you wanted to pull someone aside for some alone two on two time…. Well good luck with that.

Which was probably why Nami hadn't seen Usopp alone, at all, since Enies Lobby, finally one evening Nami managed to look up towards the warm glow of the crows nest and realized that Usopp had the first watch that night.

That gave her to perfect excuse to crawl up and check on things probably, as Nami popped her head through the fall door, the first thing she saw, was indeed Usopp, sitting there on the red couch that was standing against the window, looking out of the window clearly deeply lost in thought, his face retrieving slightly as if he was in some kind of pain.

"Usopp?" Nami asked.

"WUARGHHH!" Usopp screamed as he fell all the down way from the couch down on his back, then wide-eyed looked up first then realising who the intruder was. "Na.. Nami." he gaped for air. "I.. I didn't see you there!"

"I think I could gather that much." Nami smirked amused as she crawled all the way through and closed the trap door behind her, while Usopp managed to sit up the right way on the floor, looking confused at her.

"Erh… Can I help you or something?" Usopp blinked. "It's your clima tact isn't it?" he then asked in a deep exhale as he stood up brushing off his pants with his hands. "All right fine, give it here, i'll see what I can do to fine tune it."

"Usopp, my clima tact is fine." Nami rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Usopp blinked at her, clearly still confused.

"How are you doing Usopp?" Nami asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Usopp asked suddenly showing a big grin that had come out of no where, and were just a tiny bit to wide to be actually genuine. "I'm Captain Usopp you know! There's nothing I can do!" he stated proudly as he stood up pointing at himself.

Nami though frowned annoyed. "Usopp." she mumbled.

"I'm really loving this new ship, she sure is fine." Usopp then continued, on the same time as his eyes looked anywhere else than at Nami. "And Franky is teaching me real shipswretch technics, boy there sure is a lot of thing I didn't know.." at that Usopp silenced, but at last shook his head until his smile was plastered back. "HAHAHA! At this rate i'll be building that flying ship in no time flat!" he stated still not looking at Nami. "Luffy would love that, can you just imagine, us flying around like that."

"Usopp honestly." Nami tried to cut in.

"Maybe all the way out to space, there are spacefish out there you know. With diamond skin, just the kind you would love." Usopp told.

 _"USOPP!"_ Nami suddenly shouted making Usopp jump up and finally looked wide-eyed at her. "Stop it! Just stop it!" she demanded. "Why are you acting like this?!" she asked.

"Nami, I don't know what you mean." Usopp told.

"Usopp! It's _me_ you are talking to remember?!" Nami asked. "You were always able to tell me when you were unsure and scared, why not now?!" she asked. "Why can't you just tell me that you are not okay?" she asked.

Usopp's eyes widened at her, and then he looked away again pouting. "What makes you think i'm not okay?" he asked. "Enies lobby is history, we solved our problems, and I am happy." he stated in a tone that really did not sound happy. Then he looked at Nami as he pouted. "Luffy and everybody else is fine now, why shouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Because you are not Luffy, you are you!" Nami stated. "I know you… You overthink everything, and worry yourself sick over nothing…. You've always been like that. And when you close off like this… It's not a good sign." she sighed. "please… Usopp. I'm your friend, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Usopp for ones… Was silent, as he just stood there, looking downwards and away from Nami.

"Oh god Usopp, why do you always have to tell so many lies?" Nami asked rubbing her forehead. "You are getting in over your head this way you know."

More silence, Usopp's pout growing bigger, but then he looked down, the tense seeming to leave him and he swallowed as he squinted his eyes together. "I know." Usopp then admitted quietly. "I just… I don't know what else to do. Nami.. It's the only way I know." he told looking up and finally looking at Nami. "I know.. Stupid right. But I don't know how else to be there for my friends." he muttered looking down. "I.. I don't want to be a burden Nami. And it all worked so fine back at Syrup... But this isn't Syrup. This is the grandline, it's not just fun a games. It's a huge ocean and i'm not..." he swallowed. "I wasted my time... I really don't know anything else. It's all I am capable of... It's so pathetic and stupid isn't it?" he asked wrapping his arms around himself as he looked away. "They should not worry about me... I don't want them to think i'm weak. Even if I am... and I am." he swallowed. "If this is all I can do to.. To be of help. Even if it's stupid I just." he bit together.

Nami sighed deeply. "It's not stupid." she then told stepping closer to him. "Wanna hear what's actually stupid?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Usopp commented.

Nami shook her head. "Well… erhm. Here goes anyway." she swallowed. "Money.." she whispered. "Throwing everything away for money. But it's just… That's the only way I know." she told. "If… If I have money. I have a way to keep my friends safe.. And if I don't. I just don't know what else to do. I'm not strong enough to safe my own family without money to help me… Silly isn't it?" she asked looking up at Usopp.

"No! Not at all Nami!" Usopp exclaimed. "It's, very noble of you."

"What a silly couple we are huh Usopp?" Nami asked as she stood right in front of him. "Do you think either of us are ever going to figure this out?"

"I don't know." Usopp then admitted. "I don't know what to do or go from here… Every body else is acting like nothing is different and nothing is wrong. Sometimes I honestly just wish that Luffy would say something… But he wont."

A little sadly Nami looked at Usopp and then lifted a hand to hold his cheek. "Luffy was devastated when you weren't there. All he wanted to do was to run over to you and force you back on the ship… Like he ran into that ford to get Robin. He wanted to do the same for you. And so would all of us. Please don't doubt that Usopp."

Usopp sighed deeply as he looked at her. "I don't doubt you." he admitted. "But, I doubt i'm worthy of that kind of…" he looked away not finishing the sentence.

Quickly Nami gave Usopp a tiny little kiss on the cheek forcing Usopp to turn back to her. "You know Luffy, when he has made his mind up about something, that's just how it's going to be. He decided long ago that you were going to be his Sniper, and that's just that." she stated removing her hand. "You are stuck here, whether you like it or not. Like the rest of us." Nami rolled her eyes.

Usopp couldn't help but smirk a little amused. "Thanks Nami." he breathed.

"You're welcome, thank you for being honest with me." she snorted as she rolled her eyes. "And please try not to beat yourself up over this okay?" she asked. "I know that is just what you do, beating yourself up over and over. But just this ones, stop it." she asked.

"I'll try." Usopp sighed.

"Well." Nami sighed. "I guess that'll just have to do."

* * *

"Seriously.." Sanji breathed as he spoke to Zoro and Franky. "The reason why Usopp weren't affected by those hollow ghosts, is because he already feels like that. All the time."

"I feel so bad for Longnose-bro." Franky sniffed. "I know what a bad shape he was in when I first picked him up, but that he's still… Even when he's with his Nakama."

Even Zoro looked slightly uncomfortable by that thought and didn't commented as he looked away.

Meanwhile Nami managed to glance towards the rear of the ship where Usopp were tumbling around and laughing with Luffy, for any outsider looking like the picture of happiness, yet Usopp's words echoed in her minds... He didn't want them to see him as being weak. He would lie so people wouldn't have to worry about him and think he was weak, Nami could not say she liked that.. Not at all. "Oh god Usopp… Why do you have to be such a good liar when it's the least convenient." she groaned rubbing her forehead. "What am I supposed to do with you?"


End file.
